The Diary of Izzy
by XfreakfruitX
Summary: The Diary of Izzy i the story of a 16 year old boy and everything he goes through


_**Enty one It starts 3/25/15**_

So hey diary I guess i'll be writing my feelings in you from now on or whatever now. so i'm doing this because my mom said i need a way to express my feelings more, so i can stop being such an emo or whatever. Cause ya mom, just because i like wearing dark clothing means i'm an emo. She thinks I have problems with sharing how a feel. Like what am i some chick? If i wanted to talk about some pointless feelings i would take it to Olivier. Like i mean, who cares what some teen guy feels.

I guess i can start by telling you about my life so far...

Well to start i'm 16 so you're gonna get a lot of that "drama" or what ever, my friends are Jasper and Marcelle, and then there is Olivier. I've known Olivier since i was in first grade and he was in second grade. Ever since then we been inseparable, he's my best friend. I don't really like people, so i don't really like to talk to people and all. But those 3 are alright i guess, i can at least stand to be around them. I mean like, we all like the same kinda games and movies.  
I guess i'll tell you about my school now. Or as i call it, Satan's Ass. What can i really say about it? It sucks! well i mean like the people suck, but Like i love Chemistry, but you know i'm a loser for liking this. but who cares its like whatever. After school's pretty cool tho, we always get together at this really cool coffee shop Jasper started working at. Ever since i started drinking their ice coffee i can't drink anyone else's coffee and this shop has the coolest book shop right next door, i spend most of my money on buying books from them. Like, they have this area thats like all blood slasher, the bloody eye and there like so cool and what ever. So ya thats pretty cool. When we are not chilling over at the coffee shop we are at Olivier's place playing video games. Like today we were playing this one game called Monster Basher and i was totally whopping Jaspers ass, so he leaned on top of me which totally messed me up. He is so Jealous of how good at gaming i am.  
Well dairy thats all i have to say today... Cause i really want to go out and have a smoke. Hey don't judge me, life is stressful and i mean most kids smoke nowadays anyways so who cares right? 

_**3/25/15**_  
Well here i am again diary, but this time i'm outside the Satans Ass i was telling you about, school. It sucks here, everyone and all there little clicks. Cool kids, jocks, nerds, freaks, cheerleaders... so on so forth. But thanks to my friends and this nifty spot out behind the school, where none of the teachers go, which means i can smoke all i want back there. Because of those two things i can live through this hell of a school. I'm always back here at Gym time with nothing to do. Like i hate gym, like who came up with the idea, "Hay these kids hate each other as it is and are major dick heads to each other lets give them another reason to be little assholes and give them away to beat the shit out of each other without punishment." It had to be some overgrown sports guy or what ever. But not all the jocks are that bad i mean like Jasper is alright, he even hates gym. Just not in the same way like me and Olivier do. like he thinks that gym should be more about working out and like getting stronger or whatever. Its funny when ever he skips gym he comes back here just to tell me about how bad smoking is for me and how i should be working out cause i'm to  
"tiny" i mean i'm not that small i'm 5'8 and 160lbs. thats not that small right?

Anyways sometimes his really cool though and will chill out here with me and Olivier, and play videogames with us. The rest of the day is pretty cool tho. Marcelle and me are lab partners so thats fun. Like last week Marcelle mixed the wrong chemicals, everything went nuts. Like the whole room filled with smoke and the teacher freaked out yelling at all of us to get out of the room. Since the room was so full of smoke we end up just sitting on bleachers. The teacher thought it was a good idea, since the football players were practicing. Ya right like we want to watch a bunch of sweaty guys run around and tackle one another. I mean like, one time Jasper was so covered in sweat you could see through his tank top. Marcelle was ready to throw up lol. No wonder his letterman jacket smells so bad i don't think he washes the . Luckily we have the cheerleaders in their skimpy uniforms, giving us a show.  
Well thats it for today diary. Tomorrow is Friday and me and the guys are going to the mall.

_**3/26/15**_

So diary today was kinda fun. The school day went by fast, then Olivier, Jasper and me all met at the coffee shop. Once we got our coffee Jasper Drove us down to the mall. We must of stayed there for 4 hours or so. We went to see this awesome movie. it was about the zombie apocalypse, this guy had to keep him in his family safe, but his daughter got bit by a zombie . Shit got real, real fast. like people were being ripped apart and shit. After the movie we walked around for a bit, Jasper dragged us in to this sports and fitness shop. He spent forever picking out tank-tops and shorts. Boring! like all the shorts looked the same. like he tried almost all of them on. they were all the same thing what is the point to trying all of them on? i mean its not gonna fit different or look different its the same damn thing he just had on. through i think he felt the same way when we dragged him into hot topic. But thats ok cause i got some new tripp pants and a new Nightmare Before Christmas sweatshirt. So wearing it forever. we headed to the arcade after we bought what we wanted, we spent the rest of the time in there. Me and Olivier most of looked like mager queers, when we had a dance off, on Dance Dance Revolution. But all that matter is that i kick his ass at it. we spent a good amount of time in laser tag. before we left i decided to try one of those, 'nobody ever wins' grab machines. i couldn't believe when i won. mock me all you want but this thing is so cool, it like an undead fox, with undead eyes. so my style.

_**3/27/15 **_

Alright dairy heres a secret for you. I love horses like there is no tomorrow. like, i love MLP and everything. Today my mom told me we were going to the horse show that was in town. It was like the best thing ever. There was the most beautiful friesian horse. He was a lovely midnight black, with an elegant black mane. The way he moved was as if he was just gliding through the air. His coat was like silk. like this horse could have been a god for all i know. The best part was i got to go in and feed him, I was fangirling over a horse. I was all good til the owner of the horse came out too see who took such an interest and know so much about his horse. You know who that was? Jasper, yup one of my friends was the owner of the most beautiful horses. There i was geeking out over a horse, in an Applejack Sweatshirt, as Jasper walks out of the barn in this cowboy gear. He was the fucking horse's rider. I couldn't believe it. I died right there. the moment he saw me he got this stupid ass grin on his face. When he walked up to me i sunk into my sweat-shirt as he spoke, "I thought you were too tough to like girly things?" Omg i had literally just made fun of MLP just the other day, gah my life is over. Not really he was pretty cool about it. he told me about his horse who name is apparently Magister. Than he showed me around the horse show, even backstage. so to say. it was just were all the horse going after the show. We even entered in this contest for horse know it alls. together we knew all the answers. i won this really cute little horse stuffed animal, and he got a gift card to some farmer place. all in all it was a really fun day, but i swear if he tells anyone on Monday i'll kill him. Well thats it for now diary. time to sleep the rest of the weekend way.

_**3/30/15 **_

Here it is again, Monday a teens farvorit thing ever. It was mostly uneventful day until, the "popular kids" decide i needed to get my ass kicked. I was minding my own business out behind the school smoking, when three of the schools most popular guys showed up and slammed me against the wall. before i had time to respond one of those assholes hit him right in the eye. He hit me so hard i fell and dropped my cigarette. i went to hit the guy back, but when i got up Olivier and Jasper were standing in front of me. Those asshole run for the hills, guess they know better than to mess with the three of us. All and all getting out of that with just a black eye is some kinda lucky. I mean who knows what they would have done to me if Olivier and Jasper didn't show up. Like i would have been able to take a least one of them down before they got me. But then i would have gotten more than a black eye. I also learned today that Jasper is a major worry wart. He made me go to the nurse for a black eye. I was just gonna go to class. but no he said i had to go to the nurse and get some ice for my eye, so it wouldn't swell too much. who knew Mr. Football Play would be worried about safety. the more the learn about him, the happier i am that we are friends. i mean when olivier first brought him into the group all i could think was, here is some dick head who is going to be all sports and sex...blah blah blah. But he is really cool he's in to all the same things we are and he makes a damn good ice coffee.  
well time to go do homework and sleep. lets see what tomorrow brings us diary.


End file.
